Mirror Mirror
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: To his team, Naruto was something of an enigma, he had his days that is. But what questions start to arise when Naruto develops a chronic fear of mirrors? What has him so afraid of his own reflection? Well, he claims it to be evil... Dark-Naruto Semi A.U


_A//N_ Ok, this idea struck me like lightening one night while I was playing DMC3, I was up to the part where you fight all the 'Abyse' in the room of Mirror's, and then BAHM! it hit me. Ok moving on!

I do not own Naruto! If I did Itachi wouldn't die and Naruto would be evil...and Sasuke would be dead...Along with Sakura...Yaoi would be involved...hehehe.

_Summary_: To his team, Naruto was something of an enigma, he had his days that is. But what questions start to arise when Naruto develops a chronic fear of mirrors? What has him so afraid of his own reflection? Well, he claims it to be evil...

_Semi A.U_

_Warnings_ for this _story_: OOC'ness, some humour (Don't expect much because this is a horror) violence, swearing, horrific content and blood/gore, suicide themes and character deaths...

_Warnings_ for this _chapter: _OOC'ness, swearing, violence...

Just a quick note, this picks up just after MY OWN EDITED VERSION of Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the Valley of The End! My plot moves in after it! Sasuke got away but Naruto wound up being found by one freaked out Kakashi, who took him back to Konoha, where he is currently in the intensive care facility in Tsunade's hospital, I tell you this now because I don't wanna write it, 'cause I'm lazy...No complaints.

That and Kyuubi and Naruto aren't alone...you'll see.

xxXxxXxx

---

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were, I have not seen_

_As others saw, I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow, I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone,_

_And all I loved, I loved alone._

_~Edga Allan Poe- Alone~_

_---_

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

"_It's dark..."_

"_Why is it so dark?" It was truly, darkness seemed to be the ruling key in this godforsaken place, the very floor stood upon could no even be felt let alone seen..._

"_And, where the hell did Sasuke go? What happened! Did I win? No, otherwise I wouldn't be...where ever this is...Hello? Is anyone there! Kyuubi! What's going on?" The questions echoed through out the darkness, the words met with only silence...but then,_

"_**Kyuubi...Kyuubi is gone...Where is Kyuubi if not here?" **__Only a whisper..._

"_W-who's there! Show yourself!"_

"_**Who's where Naruto? What's there to show?" **__ A sinister whisper..._

"_W-what? What the hell are you talking about, I said show yourself! Or else!"_

"_**Or else what Naruto? What is there to do? Who is there to threaten when only you yourself remain...?" **__ Still only a whisper in the darkness, taunting..._

"_Stop answering my questions with another question damn it! Tell me where the hell I am!" It seemed almost pointless, whisper's do nothing but breath lies through tainted lips...Sinister, taunting...evil..._

"_**Where is here when here is where? You've been a very bad boy little Naruto...You've been having so much fun with your fakenottrueliesmustdie friends...You forgot all about us..." **__Voice of a child no older then innocent, whispers of darkness threaded bare..._

"_U-us? What are you talking about, who did I forget?" Soft laughter, childish, innocent...evil._

"_**Us? Me, you, we, all of us...We used to play, we used to be friends...then you left us, you hurt us and locked us away...we were so lonely...You forgot us and played with those liesneverreal friends..." **__Innocent confusion...sadness...lonely._

"_What are you talking about, I don't know you, I don't even know what the hell your on about! Just undo what ever the fuck you've done and let me out! I have to find Sasuke! I promised Sakura!" Sadness...Hurt...Jealously...Anger..._

"_**You promised us we'd always be truenotliealways friends! You left us for eviltraitorheartlessblossom we were there for us! You lied!" **__Deep sorrow...betrayal only felt in hearts turned black...childish sobs...heartless cries of sadness..._

"_H-hey! Come on, don't cry I only want to know what the heck's going on..." Anger...resolve...plan forming...revenge..._

"_**Liar...liar...liar...die...die...DIE!"**_

"Wait!" Naruto gasped and jolted awake, his form upright as he panted and searched his surroundings frantically. He blinked and whipped sweat from his face as he regained his breath, his body trembling as he calmed his racing heart. "Just a...Just a dream...Damn, what the hell was that about..." He panted as he pulled sweat soaked sheets from his legs, swinging them to hang over the side of the hospital bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor. He sighed as the cool floor helped to wake him fully, his mind still hazy from his latest nightmare. He frowned as he ran a hand through his damp hair. _"Who the hell was that anyway? It sounded like a little boy...but, then it didn't sound like a little boy...argh man, now I have a headache."_

"Oh Naruto, your awake!" The blond jumped almost violently at the sudden entrance of one silver haired Jounin complete with his orange book. He sighed and leaned back on the bed, his hand returning to his hair.

"Don't do that Kakashi-sensei, you nearly gave me a heart attack." The Jounin tilted his head slightly and pocketed his book, his single eye homing onto Naruto's ashen face.

"Are you alright Naruto? Your unusually pale..." The blond blinkd, then shook his head.

"I'm fine sensei...Just a damn nightmare." Kakashi frowned.

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto turned his gaze to the floor, actually contemplating the offer, but then suddenly an icy chill ran up his spine and he shook his head.

"N-No, it's ok...Really...Hey um, what happened to Sasuke?" Kakashi looked as though he wanted to question the blonds turn down, but decided against it and shrugged.

"He was already miles away by the time I found you, in pretty bad shape to might I add." Naruto growled and folded his arms.

"The bastard actually tried to kill me..." Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Naruto sighed and nodded.

"He's gone off to Orochimaru Kakashi-sensei, he tried to kill me to get that Mangekyou or what ever...The fucker actually tried to kill me...After everything we've been through." Kakashi let out an uncharacteristic growl and slumped back against the wall by the door.

"Damn it, don't worry Naruto, we'll get him back...He just needs to wake up to himself and realize he's making the biggest mistake of his life." Naruto shook his head, and much to Kakashi's surprise, laughed.

"He's not going to 'wake up' sensei, as much as we want him to, he's gone, and there's nothing I, nor anyone else can do about it, I see that now..." Kakashi's eye widened slightly at this.

"Are giving up Naruto?" The blond snorted.

"No, I'm not giving up on him, I'm just changing tactics. Next time he and I meet, I'm not going to try and bring him back, I'm not going to try and talk him out of what he's doing...I'm going to kill him, straight and simple." Kakashi's shocked expression slid off to be replaced by a deep frown.

"Naruto, you do realize if you go through with that, 'tactic' and kill Sasuke, the Council will charge you with the murder of their single remaining Uchiha." Naruto scoffed.

"For one, he's not the 'only' Uchiha, and two, I don't care. If I get charged for doing the right thing, then I'm leaving." Kakashi's eye snapped back to Naruto from it's staring out the window.

"What did you just say? Naruto, you can't leave, you'll be marked as a Missing Nin and put in the Bingo book! You'll be hunted where ever you go and not only that, but I don't think your strong enough to take on any Akatsuki that might happen upon you." Naruto huffed almost indignantly.

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Have you taken a look around Naruto? Your in a _hospital, _you can obviously take such good care of yourself." Naruto didn't seem to appreciate the sarcasm.

"That aside for now...How's Sakura?" Kakashi nodded absently.

"She's alright, being a bit dramatic but what else is new eh?" Naruto re-folded his arms and tilted his head back to stare at the white ceiling.

_**Liar...  
**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he snapped his head back down and looked around the room. He noticed Kakashi send him an odd look but ignored it in favor if finding the source of the whispers.

_**Traitor...**_

"What the hell? You again!" Naruto half shouted half yelped. Kakashi blinked and stared at the almost panicking blonde.

"Naruto?" Said Chuunin ignored him and raised his hands to slap either side of his face a few times.

_**Let's play...**_

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically as he felt his body giving out under him, his vision quickly clouding over with a familiar darkness as a dull thump echoed numbly through his mind, a voice calling something suspiciously close to his name as he faded once again to stand in a darkness so deep he found it near impossible to breath...

"_**If you don't remember us...We'll make you..." **__Sinister intentions...Childish laughter...Taunting..._

A//N I want reviews people! I wanna know what you think of my latest horror fic! Yes it is strange, but if ya have any questions, I don't bite! REVIEW!


End file.
